


Running In The Family

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius startles his family, especially Albus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Draco bellowed, startling even Ron, who was completely focused on his large piece of turkey. "How dare you use that word in this house?"  
  
Scorpius lowered his head -a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, as he desperately tried to ignore the icy glares of his relatives.  
  
"Won Won?" Hugo asked -impatiently pulling Ron's sleeve. "What's a fa-?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Hermione interrupted, visibly irritated by her son's nickname for her husband. "Why don't you go outside with your sister? Maybe James and little Lily can join you. What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"W-what?" Harry muttered - his eyes still glued onto the stairs, desperately hoping that his son would come down again, like it never happened.  He and Draco suspected it for a while, but never knew it bothered him so much. "Yeah, join your cousins. You're in charge, James."  
  
"But I wanna stay..."James protested, but a stern glare from his father made him swallow his words.  
  
 "I'm very disappointed in you, young man," Harry said, as the children left the house. "I want you to..."  
  
"You're not my father," Scorpius retorted. "You have nothing to..."  
  
"Scorpius!" Draco shouted - putting a hand on his husband's shoulder.  
  
Harry turned his head, tears appearing in his eyes. "But I still love you like a son."  
  
Scorpius swallowed as though he was regretting his outburst. He stepped forward and put his arms around his stepfather, who hugged him back. "I love you, too."  
  
"Go to your stepbrother, mate," Ron said, hoarsely.  
  
Scorpius curtly nodded and made his way to Albus' room.

  
  
~*~

  
  
"Albus, are you in there?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Al, please. Let me in."  
  
"The door isn't closed."  
  
Scorpius carefully opened the door and saw Albus lying on his bed. He'd been crying, which made it even harder for Scorpius.   
  
"I shouldn't have said that," Scorpius whispered. "I let you down."  
  
"You did," Albus sobbed. "Now they know. I saw it in Dad's eyes."  
  
"I was selfish," Scorpius muttered. "I said it, because I didn't want them to find out that I'm gay...  
  
"But..."  
  
"...and madly in love with you."  
  
"What? But..."  
  
Albus was silenced by Scorpius' lips on his, postponing what was about to come.


End file.
